Spectre Bark Rock
Spectre Bark Rock is an island in the 1st Half of the Grand Line, looking much like a bunch of large slabs gathered together it is home to the Spectre Manor once home to the Marine's finest soldiers until a large storm destroyed the docks and sank most of the ships, leaving the men trapped on the rock. Though the Marines never reclaimed Spectre Bark Rock (Probably because it was too dangerous), Pirates would often use the abandoned mansion as a safe haven when storms came. Although, many reported seeing the ghosts of servicemen walking down the halls of those who starved or drowned to death. It is currently under the control of the Black Arms Pirate Armada History During the time when the Marines were taking control of the Grand Line, extensive projects were assigned to Bark Rock. This island was supposedly to be the Main point of the Grand Line Marines after the construction of the Spectre Bark Rock Marine Academy, after the construction of the Academy the first Marines entered it and began to prepare training. That night, a mysterious fog surrounded the island preventing any supplies from getting to the island. It soon became too dangerous to attempt as many of the ships would crash, hit, or sink because of the the large boulders that surrounded the island. Soon, a large storm destroyed the docks and the ships left at the dock and they were scattered around the island. The Marines dubbed all on the island were killed in the storm or by starvation and abandoned the island. The mansion remained intact however and bnecame renamed Spectre Bark Manor which became a site of refuge for Pirates who were seeking to continue their journey into the Grand Line in search of Gol D. Roger's treasure, though the Mansion itself is much old then Gol D. Roger. About ten years before the original storyline, a battered and recently defeated Giovanni A. Blackheart (After being defeated by Swift) Took his last three ships to Spectre Bark Rock. It was there that Blackheart stumbled upon the Devil Fruit, Shade Shade no Mi or the Black Black Fruit. In which consumed after suffering from starvation for an unknown period of time. He then corrupted and possessed his crew and used them to rebuild the inside and outside of the crumbling manor in hopes of making it his new home. Due to it being a former Marine Academy, it was never suspected of being his base of operations. It is the where the Blackheart Manor Arc happens during Swift's travels through the Grand Line. Geography The geography is rough at best. The island is more or less a pile of stones that somehow met eachother in the midst of the ocean. Though, there are some pieces that land-connected such as Spectre Cliff where the infamous Spectre Bark Mansion sits in the rock wall. The rocks are often see covered in moss and trees, though how they grow on the stone is a mystery. Architecture It is a large mansion with hidden hallways and a mass grave in the deep part of the base where many of the Marine officers and crewmen went to die as they slowly starved to death. It is built into the rock wall of Spectre Cliff and supposedly has over a thousand rooms after the reconstruction and is considered more of a Labrynth than anything. Trivia *"Spectre Bark" is an old to middle english term that means Ghost Ship, meaning that the name of the island as always been Ghost Ship Rock. *The Inspiration for this island came from Petra, a city built into a canyon wall in the real world. Category:Island Category:Black Arms Armada Crew Category:Location Category:Grand Line Location Category:Delete